Sofía The First (Princesita Sofía) - Una Nueva Vida
by Erika Adrienne Platina
Summary: Hugo y Sofía están casados y no podrian estar más felices, una mañana Sofía se levanta con nauseas, vómitos y mareos y no puede siquiera acercarse a la comida pues según ella el olor le causa fatiga, esto comienza a preocupar a Hugo, ¿qué tendrá Sofía? (Cambios Añadidos)
1. Chapter 1

**La Gran Noticia**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece, este es un fanfic solo por diversión.**

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, en el reino de Enchancia, en el castillo, lo reyes Hugo y Sofía, más específicamente en su recámara, estos aún dormían, abrazados.

Se podía decir que habían tenido una noche romántica y es que desde se casaron, la pasión que tenían uno por el otro era algo que habían aprendido desbordar, solo ellos dos amándose sin pena ni reservas.

Se amaban, eso lo demostraban todo el tiempo, Hugo fue el primero en despertar al sentir la luz del sol filtrarse por sus ojos, se los froto un poco para despertarse bien, rápidamente su mirada verde noto a su esposa aún dormida en sus brazos, sonriendo se acercó y le beso en la cabeza mientras le tocaba la espalda con pequeñas carisias, ella se removió un poco en su sueño al mismo tiempo que sonreía sabiendo a quien pertenecían aquellas manos que la acariciaban con delicadeza.

"Hugo" - pronunció con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

"Mi reina" - susurró cerca de su oído con una hermosa sonrisa mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello con dulzura hasta llegar a sus labios para besarla con todo su amor.

Al parecer ambos deseaban otra ronda de entrega, besos y caricias y lo hubieran echo de no ser porque una extraña sensación de nauseas se instaló en el estómago de Sofía.

Sofía apartó rápidamente a su esposo ante el desconcierto de este por su reacción pero sin pensarlo mucho, se fue a corriendo al baño, a vomitar.

Hugo escucho con preocupación los horribles ruidos que hacía su esposa al evacuar todo lo que tenía en el estomago, se vistió y fue corriendo a apoyar a su esposa y la imagen que encontró no le alegro mucho.

Sofía estaba agachada frente al WC expulsando todo el contenido de su estomago así que le recogió el cabello para que no se le ensuciara mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba la espalda para que se sintiera mejor, recordó que así hacia su padre cuando él se enfermaba de niño.

"Sofía, mi amor, ¿qué te pasa?" - le preguntó mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama y ayudarle y a vestirse.

"No lo sé Hugo, de repente sentí nauseas y me dio unas ganas tremendas de vomitar" - dijo mientras se ponía su ropa de dormir para cubrirse.

"No será..que ¿comiste algo que te cayó mal? - le preguntó pensando que podría haberse intoxicado

"No, esto me lleva pasando hace algunos días, primero me da náuseas y vomito, luego me da mucha hambre pero los olores fuertes me dan más fatiga " - ya llevaba una semana en el mismo plan y no le había dicho nada a él para no preocuparlo.

"Sofía tenias que decírmelo desde un principio, mira lo pálida que te ves" - y era cierto estaba más blanca de lo normal.

"Pero...Hugo yo..." Intento levantarse pero le fue demasiado difícil, perdió el equilibrio, se estaba marinado, Dios, ¿qué le pasaba?

"¡Sofia!" - Hugo estaba horrorizado, su esposa se había desmayado e sus brazos y parecía tan blanca como el mármol, tenía que llamar a un doctor y rápido - desesperado llamó a Bayliwcik para que llamera al médico y decirle que viniera con urgencia y este lo hizo rápidamente.

Los minutos pasaban, Sofía no despertaba y Hugo estaba que se lo comía la angustia, su mujer estaba mal, podría tener algo grave y él no tenía idea de que pasaba , se sentía impotente.

Al cabo de unos minutos el doctor llego y se dispuso a examinarla.

"Bueno, con esto debería despertar" - dijo pasando un pañuelo con un poco de alcohol cerca de la nariz de la joven reina y esta poco a poco abrió sus ojos.

"Hugo..amor, ¿que pasa?, siento que me duele la cabeza" - dijo Sofía sintiéndose todavía desorientada.

"Todo estará bien Sofía, el doctor está aquí para revisarte" - dijo intentando parecer tranquilo para que ella no tuviera miedo.

Sofía cambio su mirada azul al galeno que parecía estudiar su pulso, temperatura y más y a pesar de que le reconfortaba saber que un doctor la examinaba y por fin saber lo que le sucedía, al mismo tiempo le asustaba ¿y si lo que tenía era una enfermad muy grave?, le rogaba a Dios que no, era muy feliz, después de tanto, Hugo y ella por fin estaban juntos y felices, ¿porque el destino sería tan cruel como para enviarle una horrible enfermedad que lo separase de él?.

"Bien, su majestad, según la información que su esposo me dio, tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que podría pasarle pero antes nesecito que me diga, a pesar de los vomitos y náuseas, ¿a tenido..antojos extraños? - preguntó el señor esperando confirmar su corazonada.

"He..si, el lunes, me dieron ganas de comer pastel de fresa con pizza, el martes me dieron ganas de comer un pote de helado completo con pepinillos y ayer me dieron ganas de comer panqueques dulces con pollo y aguacate" - decía algo nerviosa y tímida, mientras veía como Hugo la miraba con algo de asombro, ella nunca comía tanto ni hacia ese tipo de combinaciones extrañas.

"Ok y ¿las nauseas son más en la mañana?" - le preguntó anotando algo, parecía que había dado en el blanco.

"Mmmm..si, todas las mañanas me levanto con nauseas" - decía rememorando todas las mañanas de esa semana, tratando de que Hugo no se diera cuenta de sus constantes fatigas.

"Ya veo y ¿su periodo no ha tenido retrasos?" - el hombre necesitaba confirmar esto, era crucial para lo que creía le sucedía a la joven esposa de su rey.

"He..." - esa pregunta la puso algo nerviosa pues era una pregunta algo irregular, intentó recordar y se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente - "si, si, desde hace un mes se ha retrasado"

"Bueno, por último esta pregunta es para ambos" - el joven matrimonio lo observó con atención y ansiedad esperando por fin saber la respuesta - "¿cuánto tiempo llevan teniendo relaciones?"

Esto sí que los hizo enrojecer, ¿para qué quería saber sobre su vida sexual?.

Pero sabían que tenían que responder si querían entender que le sucedía a Sofía.

"Bu...Bueno...des - desde hace un mes" - respondió Hugo por ella esperando que él hombre por fin les diera una respuesta concreta y era verdad llevaban un mes de casados.

"Entonces, su majestades, tengo una buena noticia para ustedes" - le dijo el experto con una sonrisa, ambos se miraron desconcertados, ¿a qué se refería?

"Mi reina permítame decirle que usted está...embarazada" - les dijo muy contento y divertido de solo ver las caras de asombro de ambos, las cuales de un momento a otro pasaron a ser de felicidad.

"¿Em..embarazada? Pero ¿es eso posible doctor?" - Sofía estaba que casi no podía hablar de la gran felicidad que sentía.

"Así es, faltan algunos exámenes pero juntando toda la información podemos deducir que está en cinta y según su retraso de tres semanas aproximadamente" - les aseguro

"¡¿Escuchaste mí amor?!, ¡un bebé, un hijo tuyo y mío!" - Hugo estaba muy emocionado, sería padre, tendría un hijo con la mujer que amaba, su hermosa esposa.

"Si, lo escuche" - a Sofía no se le pudieron evitar salírsele las lágrimas de la emoción mientras su esposo le besaba toda la cara y sus manos con tanta alegría que no cabía en su corazón.

"Entonces, por ahora debo irme pero necesito que vengan a mi consultorio para hacerle los exámenes y cuadrar los siguientes consultas y demás, ¿los veré pasado mañana? - les pregunto feliz de ver tanto amor en un joven matrimonio.

"Si" - respondieron los dos muy felices

Unos minutos después llegó Bayliwcik para escoltar al doctor hasta la salida, se despidieron de él aún sin poder quitarse esa sonrisa de sus rostro, cuando estuvieron solos, Hugo la beso como si no hubiese mañana y de igual forma lo hizo en su vientre, allí en donde crecía el pequeño fruto de su amor.

Se acurrucó al estómago de su mujer como un gatito esperando que lo acariciaran y le dieran afecto, esto la enternecía por lo que comenzó a acariciar aquellos cabellos negros del hombre de su vida y padre de aquella criatura que crecía dentro de ella.

"Sofía, te amo más que nunca" - ella lo sabía, el corazón de Hugo solo le pertenece a ella, el gran amor que él sentía era más grande que el universo y más allá, pudo sentir su ropa comenzaba mojarse un poco y se dio cuenta de que el futuro padre está llorando pero de felicidad para luego en un rápido movimiento, alzarle y darle muchas vueltas.

"¡Hugo, bájame!" - dijo riendo al ver lo emocionado que estaba.

"¡Tengo que empezar a preparar todo para su llegada!" - dijo bajándola pero sin dejar de besarla - "su habitación, su ropa, su cuna, sus juguetes..."

"Hugo, Hugo..Hugo"- dijo tratando de llamar su atención pero este estaba muy concentrado en las cosas que el bebé necesitara después de nacer - "Hugo, mi cielo"

Eso por fin trajo a la tierra a su muy emocionando esposo.

"¿Dime?" - la sonrisa no se le quitaba

"No quiero desilusionarte pero no sabemos aún qué tipo de sexo será el bebe y son nueve meses para que nazca y además debemos decirles a nuestras familias y amigos" - ella estaba tan contenta como él con esta gran noticia pero apenas tenía dos semanas de embarazo, el bebe era como una pasa.

"¡Pero Sofía, yo quiero salir y comprarle miles de juguetes y que todos se enteren de que tendremos un bebé!" - ella se rió de el puchero de niño pequeño que ponía su esposo.

"Vamos a empezar por lo primero, que es decirle a nuestras familias y amigos, ¿si?" - le dijo rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para después besarlo, nunca se cansaría de sentir aquellos labios dulces sobre los suyos.

"Tienes razón" - dijo este con suspiro después de separarse pero con su nariz acariciando la de ella - "vamos a llamarlos"

Ella lo abrazo fuerte, esta era la mejor noticia de el mundo, serían padres de aquella pequeña persona que era el retoño de el gran amor que se tenían y que estaba creciendo dentro de el vientre de Sofía, no podían esperar para tenerla en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Hola, ¿cómo están?, quería decirles que he cambiado la historia, solo un poco para que concuerde con mi otra historia llamada Mi niña, por lo que esa también tendrá cambios, solamente colocare a Sofia y Hugo como los reyes de Enchancia, quiero agradecer a todos los que les ha gustado mi historia y también su infinita paciencia, se lo frustrante que es esperar tanto a que tú historia favorita tenga un nuevo capítulo pero descuiden que les tengo una nueva historia que pronto comenzare a subir y tan pronto pueda emperezare a trabajar en el nuevo capítulo de esta, siento los inconvenientes ocasionados con estos cambios pero lo pensé muchísimo y por fin me disidí a hacerlo, sin más que agregar les deseo a todos un buen día y que Dios los bendiga.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Los Primeros Dos Meses

**Capítulo 2 -** **Los Primeros Dos Meses**

 **Sofia The First no me pertenece, este es un fanfic solo por diversión.**

* * *

En una gran mansión en Enchancia, el ahora rey Padre, Roland II, se encontraba en su despacho, ocupado en su trabajo, cuando de repente, entro su mujer abriendo las puertas de un golpe, ocasionando que casi le diera un infarto. La nueva reina madre, Miranda, había entrado como si su vida dependiera de ello y es que la noticia que tenía que darle a su esposo no podía esperar ni un minuto más.

"¡Miranda!" - dijo asombrado, al verla tratando de recuperar el aire, al parecer había corrido para llegar allí - "¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué estás así?"

"Roly…es…Sofía" - hablo aún con el aire faltándole, a su edad, correr usando un vestido no era una buena idea pero esto no podía dejarlo para después.

Roland le alcanzó un vaso con agua para que pudiera hablar - "¿Qué sucede con ella?, ¿le pasó algo malo?, ¿A su esposo?"

Ella negaba con la cabeza a cada pregunta, mientras bebía el líquido tan vital para el ser humano, para luego por fin hablar con claridad - "No, nada de eso...Roly, nuestra pequeña hija, ¡está embarazada!" - informó con gran emoción, sin embargo para el antiguo rey la información parecía no haberle llegado o tal vez la estaba procesando - "Roly,..Roly… ¡Roland!" - le llamaba pero este parecía ido, hasta que al chasquear los dedos varías veces frente a él por fin reaccionó.

"Sofia…Sofia...Sofia está..." - en su rosto se formó una sonrisa de enorme felicidad.

Cuando Amber se había embarazado de su esposo Axel se sintió muy feliz por su hija mayor, quien dio a luz una niña a la que llamó, Sabrina, le dieron ese nombre en honor a su difunta esposa y cuando se enteraron que James se convertiría en padre con su esposa Vivian, no podía sentirse más orgulloso, su nieto, Gabriel, era la viva imagen de ambos padres.

Al nacer sus dos nietos les hicieron una gran fiesta, gracias a que habían nacido el mismo año pero en diferentes meses y ahora que sabía que la última de sus tres hijos, la menor, su pequeña Sofia, estaba embarazada de su esposo Hugo, volvió a sentir esa gran alegría que lo llenaba de una suave calidez, ¡otro nieto!, ya se imaginaban con los tres, jugando y cuidándoles y por supuesto que podrían venir muchos más en adelante.

Se abrazó a su esposa fuertemente y este le respondió igual, compartiendo su felicidad, con los años su amor era más grande y más fuerte, una lección muy grande para su familia de que el amor verdadero es para siempre.

"¡Embarazada!, ¡Sofia va a ser madre!" - Miranda asentía igual de emocionada, no veían la hora para verla, a ella y a su esposo, abrazarlos y felicitarlos, fue allí cuando recordó que tenía que mostrarle el mensaje que se les fue enviado por los nuevos reyes de Enchancia.

"Oh, es cierto, este es el mensaje que Sofia y Hugo nos enviaron para darnos la noticia" - del bolsillo de su vestido saco un pergamino con el sello del reino. Rápidamente lo tomo y lo desenrolló para leer lo que su hija les había escrito.

 **Mensaje de Sofia**

 _Queridos mamá y papá, ¿cómo han estado?, Hugo y yo estamos bien, este mensaje es para avisarles algo muy importante, no, no se preocupen, no es nada malo, de hecho es algo increíblemente maravilloso._

 _Hace unos días me había estado sintiendo muy mal y por no querer preocupar a Hugo, no le dije nada, el sábado ante pasado me descubrió y alarmado llamó al doctor, este llego al castillo y al revisarme nos hizo una serie de preguntas y adivinen qué…._

 _¡Estoy Embarazada!_

 _Todavía casi no lo puedo creer, mi primer embarazo, nuestro primer bebé. Hugo está muy emocionado, ya hasta comenzó a buscar la cuna, los juguetes, la ropa y eso que el bebé aún tiene solo unas cuantas semanas de gestación, aunque ya falta está para que cumpla el primer mes, no cabemos de la emoción, Yo digo que será un niño pero Hugo dice que quiere una niña pero la verdad solo podremos saberlo hasta que el bebé nazca, ¡ya no puedo esperar!_

 _Oh, por cierto, también les escribimos al resto de la familia y amigos para que supieran la noticia, sé que los veremos en la celebración del día de las madres, en el castillo de Zumaria pasado mañana pero no podía esperar para contarles._

 _Bueno, nos vemos pronto, les mandamos un gran abrazo y un beso, adiós._

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido y el día de las madres ya había llegado, habían acordado celebrarlo este año en el castillo de Zumaria, incluso el ahora rey padre de Albuquerque, Garrick, había asistido, todos estaban deseosos de que llegaran Hugo y Sofia.

Después de unos minutos por fin, Clemente, el mayordomo, anunció que el carruaje de los nuevos reyes de Enchancia estaba por aterrizar e inmediatamente salieron a recibirlos, pues todos querían ver a los futuros padres. El primero en salir fue Hugo quien ayudó a su esposa a bajar.

"¡Sofía!" - le llamó su madre emocionada, mientras corría a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Mamá!" - su hija corrió a su encuentro, tan emocionada como ella.

"Feliz día de las madres" - se dijeron al mismo tiempo, riendo contentas y es que una ya lo era y la otra estaba por serlo, este era el día de ambas. Pronto, todos fueron a saludarlos y luego pasaron al gran salón, impacientes porque les contarán detalles de cómo se encontraba su bebé, prácticamente los bombardeaban con muchas preguntas, mientras los sirvientes les servían él te y Sofia pedía que le dieran pepinillos con queso, algo muy extraño para los demás pero que comprendían. Cuando una mujer estaba en esa etapa le daban los antojos más insospechados. "Y "¿Cómo te has sentido hija?" - le preguntó, sabía que en estos momentos estaría pasando por muchos cambios y malestares pero como madre se preocupaba y quería aconsejarla.

"Bueno, el doctor nos dijo que las nauseas y mareos continuarán, que incluso me sentiría algo cansada pero que es normal" - respondió con una sonrisa disfrutando de su te y tomaba la mano de su esposo.

"Me imagino que te colocaron una dieta a seguir" - comentó segura su hermana mayor. Desde el día que recibió el mensaje de su hermana y cuñado, contaba las horas y los minutos para hablar con ellos.

"Si pero madre e hijo son muy necios y casi siempre se salen de esta" - comentó levemente divertido Hugo, mientras la señalaba con el pulgar.

"No me regañes" - reprochó con un lindo puchero su mujer, intentando parecer ofendida pero sabía que lo hacía en broma - "Sabes que tengo que comer por dos" - le dijo mientras se frotaba el vientre con sus manos.

"Pero Hugo tiene razón hija, debes hacerle caso a las indicaciones del doctor para que no tengas problemas" - comentó Miranda, a lo cual la reina madre de Zumaria, Cecily, Amber y Vivian, asintieron con la cabeza, ellas ya habían pasado por eso y querían aconsejarle en todo lo que pudieran.

"Lo sé mami pero es que este niño es muy glotón y lo que más me pide son los dulces, a este paso estaré rodando por el castillo" - decía mientras le servían lo que había pedido y lo comía con gusto, aún ante el gesto de asco de algunos de los presentes.

"Recuerdo cuando Gea estaba embarazada de Hugo. Me despertaba casi todas las noches en medio de la madrugada para que le buscara helado de chocolate, pastel de fresa, panqueques con miel, galletas dulces con dulce de leche, ¿qué no comía?" - comentó riendo Garrick, rememorando aquellos bellos y cómicos momentos durante los embarazos de su difunta esposa de sus dos hijos. Al igual que Miranda y Roland estaba muy emocionado por tener otro nieto o nieta.

"Bueno, por lo que se ve el hijo va a ser igual que el padre" - bromeo James, le había costado pero por fin comprendía que Axel y Hugo eran los únicos hombres que podrían hacer felices a sus hermanas.

"¡James!" - le regañó Amber, aunque ya era un adulto su hermano mellizo seguía siendo muy infantil.

"Descuida Amber, James tiene razón, me encantaría tener un mini Hugo" - dijo con una mirada soñadora, no importaba si fuese hembra o varón pero a su parecer sería lindo tener un bebe tan parecido a su amado esposo.

"Es cierto amor pero yo quisiera que fuera una niña, tan linda y tierna como tú" - confesó con una dulce sonrisa y besando su mano con amor y ella le respondió con una mirada enamorada, mientras los demás se enternecían al verlos tan felices juntos.

"Bueno, cuando Amber estaba embarazada de Sabrina, lo que más me pedía eran chocolate blanco con frambuesas, incluso a veces comía pollo con mantequilla de maní" - comentó muy gracioso Axel, mientras su esposa le daba un codazo reprochándole el hacer bromas de ella.

"Ahora que lo dices, cuando Vivian estaba embarazada de Gabriel muchas veces pedía que le prepara frutas y vegetales asados, afortunadamente tenemos a Crackle, sus favoritos eran las jugó vallas pero lo más extraño que la vi comer eran ponerles salsa picante" - comentó del mismo modo el oji pardo, mientras su esposa se sonrojaba apenada.

"¿Verdad?, la próxima vez traeremos a Clover para que juegue con Crackle" - menciono, recordando lo muy contentos que estaban sus amigos animales por su embarazo - "Hablando de mis sobrinos, ¿donde están?" - les preguntó después de pedir que le trajeran un poco más de comida.

"Están dormidos pero vamos para que puedan verlos" - le informó Amber, siendo seguida por Vivian, Hugo y Sofia, sabía cuánto adoraba su hermanita a sus sobrinos.

Después de un rato, llegó el gran pastel que hizo el chef Pietro. Sabrina y Gabriel ya estaba despiertos para celebrar junto con sus madres y abuelas este día tan especial para todas aquellas mujeres que han dedicado su vida a cuidar de sus hijos sean o no sean de su sangre, incluso para aquellos hombres que han tenido que representar ambos papeles y también para aquellas que se han ido.

"Este día de las madres es el más especial para nosotros, ¿verdad Cecily?" - comentó Miranda y la antigua reina de Zumaria asintió.

"Así es, nuestras hijos son felices y tienen a sus propios hijos" - estaba muy orgullosa de su hija y su yerno, quien tenía al pequeño Gabriel en sus brazos.

"Aunque aún falta uno por llegar" - menciono su madre, abrazándole. Estaba tan emocionada que se le salían las lágrimas. Hugo las observaba con ternura - "Este día también es para las madres que ya no están, Hugo, Axel, estoy segura de que su mamá debe estar muy orgullosa de ustedes y siempre los está cuidando"

"Gracias" - dijeron ambos, aún les dolía no poder tener a su progenitora presente pero sabían que está nunca los abandonaría, pues estaba en sus corazones, además consideraban a la madre sus esposas como una segunda madre, para ellos este también era el día de su padre. Desde la muerte de su esposa, Garrick, se convirtió en madre y padre de sus hijos.

Disfrutaron del resto de la celebración y luego regresaron al castillo, ya era muy tarde por lo que decidieron irse a dormir, además la joven reina de Enchancia estaba bostezando, claramente estaba cansada. Hugo termino de ponerse la piyama y se acostó en la cama, sin embargo, noto a su esposa con su mano en su estómago y con una tierna sonrisa en su cara, así que de la misma forma colocó su mano sobre la de ella, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

"Aún me parece un sueño poder decir que estoy embarazada y de ti" - comentó al voltear a verlo.

"Pero está pasando y es maravilloso, te amo Sofia, más a que nada en este mundo, no me imagino formando una familia con otra que no seas tú" - la amaba demasiado y sin ella no sería feliz y ahora, dentro de ella crecía el fruto de su inmenso amor.

Enternecida lo beso y se acurrucó en sus brazos, mientras él la recibía con gusto y comenzaba a hacerle caricias en la cabeza con sus dedos.

"Buenas noches mi amor" - pronunció feliz, disfrutando aquellas caricias que acabaron por dormirla.

"Buenas noches, mi preciosa Sofia" - ronroneo, al mismo tiempo de que su nariz inhalaba un poco de aquel aroma delicioso a frutas que emanaba de ella y así abrazado al cuerpo de su pequeña esposa cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, ambos con una sonrisa.

La semana termino y el primer mes de embarazo se había cumplido, en todo el reino se sabía la noticia de que la reina Sofia y el rey Hugo esperaban a su primer hijo. Sus amigas, Jade y Ruby fueron a visitarla.

Jade se había casado con el príncipe Frederick del reino de Milao y ahora eran los reyes, mientras que Ruby estaba comprometida con Kahlid y después de la boda serían coronados como los reyes de Khaldoun.

Al llegar al plació fueron recibidas por Baileywick y este las condujo a la cocina, en donde se encontraba Sofia, habían quedado en preparan un pastel de chocolate y pasar una tarde entre amigas, como cuando eran niñas.

"¡Ruby, Jade!" - las tres se abrazaron, por sus deberes reales y preparaciones de boda no habían podido estar juntas.

"¡Sofia!" - dijeron ambas con felicidad, para después darse un abrazo grupal.

"¿Cómo estás?, mi mamá nos contó la noticia, ¡felicidades por tu embarazo amiga!" - comentó Ruby, este era un momento especial en la vida de su mejor amiga que no se podía perder.

"¿Cómo se han sentido el bebe y tú? Y ¿dónde está Hugo?" - le preguntó Jade, al tiempo que se colocaban los delantales para empezar a preparar el delicioso postre.

"Estamos bien, bueno, todavía tengo nauseas y vomito pero eso sí, el bebe se antoja de muchos dulces" - las tres rieron ante eso - "Hugo tuvo que ir a la reunión mensual con los caballeros por lo que llegará en la noche, no saben cuánto me alegra que vinieran, lo amo pero se preocupa tanto por mí que casi no me deja hacer muchas cosas"

Ambas chicas rieron divertidas. El peli negro había dado la orden de que no permitieran que su joven esposa hiciera demasiado esfuerzo, nada que la perjudicará a ella o al bebé.

"Awww, es solo que no quiere que les pase nada malo" - dijo la morena, mientras comenzaba a preparar la masa.

"Si, es verdad, está siendo algo paranoico pero así como dice Ruby, te ama" - concordó Jade, recordó que su padre también había sido así cuando su mamá estaba embarazada de su hermano, así es, Jade tenía un hermano menor, llamado Miguel.

"Lo sé pero estoy embarazada no enferma y siempre está pendiente de que me tome mis vitaminas y que no coma nada que esté fuera de la dieta indicada por el médico, incluso tiene listas tres valijas ante cualquier emergencia" - les contó mientras le pasaba los ingredientes de la alacena, sabía que su esposo solo quería protegerla pero pensaba que estaba exagerando.

"Van a ser padres por primera vez, Sofia, es normal que quería que todo salga bien" – aconsejo Ruby.

"Tienen razón" - es verdad, sabía que algunos padres primerizos tenían la tendencia a ser muy precavidos y estrictos con sus esposas pero lo cierto era que tenían miedo de que algo pudiera pasar, así que debía ser paciente.

De este modo continuaron charlando, mientras hacían el pastel, luego lo pusieron en el horno y en lo que el postre se cocinaba pasaron al comedor real para seguir platicando.

"Y entonces Ruby, ¿Cómo van los preparativos de tu boda con Kahlid?" - preguntó peli castaña oscuro, mientras le servían un poco de té.

"My bien, sus hermanas y su mamá me han ayudado mucho, también con las lecciones de princesa" - explicó, según las leyes de Khaldoun, los reyes no entregaban las coronas de reyes a su hijo y esposa sino hasta que se cumpliera un año después de la boda, por lo que Ruby tendría el título de princesa por un año completo.

"Descuida Ruby, sé que serás una gran princesa, además solo será por un año para que se haga la coronación como reyes de Khaldoun " - comentó Sofia, dándole apoyo.

"Gracias chicas, por cierto, quería preguntarles, irán a mi boda, ¿verdad?" - les pregunto.

"Por supuesto que sí Ruby" - le respondió Sofia.

"Así es, no nos la perderíamos por nada" - concordó con felicidad la oji marrón.

"Me lo imagine, es por ello que quería saber si quieren ser mis damas de honor" - preguntó muy entusiasmada la morena.

"¡Claro que sí!" - respondieron con gran emoción, al tiempo que la abrazaban.

"¿Ya tienen la fecha programada?" - quiso saber Jade.

"Si, será el primero de 1 de Junio, ¡estoy tan emocionada chicas!" - el príncipe de Khaldoun había aprovechado la boda de Sofía y Hugo para pedirle matrimonio a la morena, claro primero hablo con su amigo y este accedió a ayudarle, todos estaban emocionados, incluso Sofia, puesto a que le pidió a Hugo que no dijera nada, ni siquiera a ella, nadie podía saberlo.

"Hagamos el juego de palmas" - dijo la peli castaña, a pesar de que eran adultas, nunca dejarán de hacer el juego que hacían cada vez que se sentían felices.

"Dinos Jade, ¿cómo esta Frederick?" - preguntó Ruby, la boda del príncipe de Milao y la peli negra se había realizado hace ya dos años, Meg, Peg, Sofía, Lucinda, Ruby y Amber fueron sus damas de honor, mientras que Hugo, James, Zandar y Jin formaron parte de los padrinos del novio.

Fue complicado al principio, el joven ya estaba comprometido con una princesa de un reino lejano al suyo, el padre de Jade no quería que su hija fuera molestada por otros pensando que le había robado el novio a otra pero entre Roland, Miranda, su esposa y sus hijos lograron convencerlo. Y por fin pudieron hacerse novios y cuatro años después se casaron.

"Bien, aunque sus padres nos presionan un poco porque tengamos hijos pero yo creo que eso se vendrá cuando sea el momento" - comentó un poco molesta, quería a sus suegros pero a veces podían ser muy exigentes.

"Me habías comentado que casi no les dan intimidad" - dijo con voz picara la morena, cosa que hizo que Sofia y Jade se pusieran más rojas que una cereza.

"¡Ruby!" - le regañó su amiga por hablar de más, sin embargo la oji marrón solo se rió divertida - "Bueno…si, un po...poco"

"Podrían salir de viaje, los dos solos" - sugirió, con una mirada traviesa y divertida en su rostro, mientras movía las cejas de arriba debajo, realmente le divertía ver a sus amigas en ese tipo de apuros.

"Creo que tiene algo de razón Jade, ¿por qué no hacen un viaje?" - concordó la oji azul.

"Si, solo mira a Sofía, a dos meses de su matrimonio ya está esperando a su primer bebé, lo que me recuerda, ¿cómo han manejado Hugo y tú su intimidad Sofia? - cuestiono de nuevo la chica, dejando a una Sofia más roja y nerviosa que antes.

"¡Ruby!" - esta vez fue el turno de la castaña en regañar a su amiga, nunca se imaginó hablando de un tema tan intimo y menos con sus mejores amigas - "Bueno, yo…desde que supimos del embarazo no hemos tenido…relaciones…pero también es que los mareos, la fatiga y el cansancio me ha dejado prácticamente noqueada" - comentó tímida, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, era muy cierto que los malestares del embarazo la dejaban agotada pero hay algo que le preocupa y sus amigas se dieron cuenta de ello.

"Sofia, ¿te sientes bien?" - preguntó Ruby.

"Si, es solo que…tengo miedo de que Hugo no me vea atractiva durante el embarazo ¿y si se cansa de mí y se va con otra? - les pregunto temerosa.

"Amiga, no te preocupes, es normal que te sientas así, las mujeres embarazadas pasan por varios cambios hormonales, como la baja autoestima, imposible que Hugo se enamore de otra, ese hombre se desvive por ti" - la peli negra tenía razón, si uno prestaba bastante atención podía ver en los ojos verde oscuro del nuevo rey de Enchancia el infinito amor que sentía por su esposa.

"Es verdad, no debo temer" - hablo un poco más segura.

"¿Su doctor les prohibió tener relaciones?" - preguntó curiosa Ruby a lo cual ella negó, pues el doctor dijo que el embarazo marchaba muy bien y no había peligro de que le pasara algo al bebe mientras tuvieran intimidad, sin embargo eso no le quitaba el miedo de que otra viniera y se lo robara.

No era celosa pero tampoco ciega, sabía que Hugo atraía a las mujeres como un imán, muchas esperaban que la dejara para casarse con alguna de ellas.

"Tengo una idea, a términos del mes de Agosto, durante tres días se casara el príncipe del reino de Wei-Ling, ¿no?" - preguntó Jade.

"Si, será la boda de Jin con la princesa Clara de el reino de Nasami" - contestó sin comprender a qué punto quería llegar su amiga. La invitación a la boda del príncipe les había llegado el día anterior, al igual que a sus amigas, por lo que ya le enviaron un menaje confirmando su presencia. Siendo el reino de Wei-Ling tan diferente al resto, todo tenía una duración de tres días, dos ceremonias especiales y el último día la boda.

"Bueno, porque no aprovechan ese tiempo para volver encender la llama de la pasión" - Sofía volvió a enrojecer pero esta vez parecía un tomate.

"¿U...ustedes creen… que funcione?" - cuestiono, de verdad esperaba que sí.

"Por supuesto que sí, velo como una segunda luna de miel, es un buen escape para ustedes" - la castaña lo pensó mucho, si, esta podría ser una gran oportunidad.

"Ok, lo haré" - sus amigas sonrieron victoriosas.

Luego de unos minutos llego una de las ayudantes de cocina a decirles que el pastel ya estaba listo y se dispusieron a decorarlo, lo desgastaron y se felicitaron mutuamente por lo delicioso que les quedó y sin poder evitar reír al ver que Sofía se comió 4 porciones.

El mes pasó más rápido de lo que pensaron y ya era el 1 de junio. Sofia y Hugo estaban en Khaldoun para la boda de Kahlid con Ruby.

El estomago de Sofía ya comenzaba a sufrir los cambios del embarazo, aunque todavía no se notaba mucho. La misma se encontraba junto con las damas de honor ayudando a la novia a terminar de arreglarse y calmar sus nervios.

"¿Y si se retracta? - la pobrecita de Ruby se imaginaba un sinfín de malos escenarios.

El vestido de novia de la morena era un vestido de escote ilusión, ceñido al cuerpo, espalda semi descubierta, un velo de ceda con puntos blancos y unos guantes de la misma tela y decorado que el vestido y su cabello estaba alisado y recogido en un estilo elegante y con unos aretes de perlas, con zapatos de tacón blanco.

Mientras que las Damas de honor, están vestidas con un vestido rojo rubí, el de Sofía sin mangas, escote de corazón y por la cintura una línea gruesa con pedrería, también en una que se estira por la parte del pecho y otra por el cuello, con escalda descubierta.

Y su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta **(como en el episodio Baileywhoops)** y sus aretes de gotas invertidas de color rojo y zapatos del mismo color.

El ramo de flores de la novia eran tulipanes blancos y de las damas de honor eran rosas rojas.

"Cálmate Ruby, Kahlid te ama, jamás se retractaría" - le aseguro Sofia, colocando sus manos en su hombros y con una sonrisa tierna, mientras que Jade, Meg, Peg, Amber, Maya y Leena asintieron con la cabeza - "es verdad, ok, me relajare"

"Sofia" - le llamo Maya.

Las hermanas mayores de Kahlid, Leena y Maya, estaban casadas con dos príncipes herederos de sus reinos, por lo que ahora eran reinas y su hermano quedo como el siguiente en heredar la corona de Khaldoun.

"¿Que sucede chicas?" - les pregunto, no las veía desde su coronación después de su boda con Hugo, por lo que está boda era casi como un reencuentro con los viejos amigos de la academia real.

"Supimos de tu embarazo, muchas felicidades para Hugo y para ti" - le dijo Maya, dándole un abrazo.

"Si, ya me imagino a Hugo, bailando en un pierna de la emoción, será padre por primera vez" - la peli castaña se rió, no estaban tan lejos de la realidad. Hugo estaba tan feliz por su futuro hijo o hija que se lo presumía a quien fuera, además que la complacía en todo lo que le pedía, todavía los malestares estaban presentes por lo que su mamá le recomendó que comiera unas galletas saladas para las nauseas.

En sus citas al doctor, este les ha dicho que las cosas van perfectamente pero que debe bajarle un poco a los dulces y le dio las gracias a su esposo por ayudarla a seguir correctamente su dieta, en una en la que Hugo había llegado después que ella, le pregunto tímidamente sobre lo que hablo con sus amigas y él le contó que si es normal que las mujeres embarazadas se sientan inseguras, incluso sufren cambios de humor, su cuerpo tendría algunas dolencias y el agotamiento seguiría pero que en su caso no habría problema con la intimidad, es más podían tener relaciones hasta el séptimo mes, ya que los dos siguientes el bebé está casi por llegar, que solo recomienda no tener relaciones cuando un embarazo puede correr peligro pero gracias a Dios, su bebé estaba a salvo.

Le comentó que muchas mujeres llegan a pensar que ya no son atractivas para sus esposos, incluso piensan que estos las engañan con alguien más hermosa que ellas pero que la mayoría de éstas son teorías mal infundadas y producto del miedo que sienten, por lo que le aconsejo no dejar que el miedo juegue con su imaginación y confíe plenamente en su esposo, que se ve que la ama demasiado, y ella se lo agradeció.

"Así, es, ya escogió algunas ropas para el bebé, de niña y de niña, es tan lindo cuando me cuneta lo ilusionado que está por ya esté con nosotros e incluso a veces coloca su oído en mi estomago para escuchar su corazón" - les contaba mientras reía divertida, contagiando a las demás.

Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de la recámara y al novio le dijo que mientras no fuese Kahlid podía pasar, pues es mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.

"Ruby" - era la señora Henshaw, la madre de la novia - "¡Oh, mi princesa, estas hermosa!" - dijo con emoción para luego abrazarla, estaba muy contenta y orgullosa de su única hija.

"Gracias mamá" - le agradeció igual de emocionada, mientras todas veían enternecidas la escena.

"Ustedes también se ven muy chicas" - las elogió a lo cual ellas agradecieron - "ya es hora, Kahlid esta pidiéndole a todos que le den la hora a cada rato y la verdad ya tiene cansado a algunos por lo que será que nos demos prisa antes de que él novio muera de nervios" - comentó a lo cual todas rieron imaginado a un pobre novio dando vueltas por el altar hasta hacer un hoyo en el piso.

La novia tomó su ramo y las demás la siguieron haciendo lo mismo, antes de hacer su entrada la morena tenía que esperar que su mamá diera la señal para que la marcha nupcial iniciara y Baileywick la llevaría hasta al altar.

El mayordomo le tomó mucho cariño a la hija de la antigua líder de las maravillas, por lo que se ofreció a tomar el lugar que se supone era de su padre pero como este lamentablemente no estaba la madre de Ruby no tuvo ninguna objeción, además que su hija lo quiere como un segundo padre.

La señora Henshaw, dio la señal, la marcha nupcial comenzó y su hija salió y tomó el brazo que le ofrecía el viejo mayordomo del palacio de Enchancia con una gran sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

"Esta preciosa Srta. Ruby" - le dijo un Baileywick, que se veía muy enternecido y emocionado.

"Gracias Baileywick" - de este modo las damas empezaron a llegar al altar, llamando la atención del novio, quien al fin dejaba de dar vueltas preocupa porque la chica no apareciera.

La primera fue Jade, seguida de Meg y Peg, luego les siguió Maya y después Leena, después Amber y de ultima Sofia, que se podía decir que dejó aún Hugo totalmente embobado con su figura perfectamente visible por lo pegado del vestido y esta quedo maravillada al verlo en ese traje padrino del novio de chaqueta, pantalón y chaleco negro, con camisa blanca manga larga y corbata azul marino.

Las damas honor y los padrinos tomaron sus posiciones y llego el turno de la novia.

El novio quedo embobado al ver lo hermosa que se veía en el vestido. Baileywick la entrego pidiéndole que la cuidara y que la haga feliz y este le aseguro sin dejar de ver con una gran y brillante sonrisa a su princesa morena y así la ceremonia empezó.

Todo estuvo fabuloso, Baileywick no pudo evitar llorar después de oír los votos nupciales de cada uno, al salir de la iglesia el hechicero real de Khaldoun, hizo aparecer unos fuegos artificiales en el cielo para celebrar y luego todos se fueron a la recepción de la boda en el palacio.

Todos los invitados, felicitaban a la pareja y la llenaba de regalos y buenos deseos, en el momento de lanzar el ramo, todas las casamenteras se colocaron listas detrás de la novia, sin embargo lo complicado fue cuando las gemelas Meg y Peg, lo tomaron al mismo tiempo y si no hubiera sido porque Sofía y Amber las convencieron de compartirlo y hacer una boda doble, todo se habría vuelto una guerra sin cuartel entre ambas.

Y ahora, Hugo y Sofía, estaban bailando junto a la pareja en la pista de baile y bastante acaramelados.

"Te ves tan hermosa, no, tú siempre estás hermosa. No sabes lo que me muero por llegar a casa, mi reina" - le dijo mientras la besaba con pasión y amor.

"Gracias mi amor, eres tan dulce y tú te ves tan guapo" - le correspondió de la misma forma, le fascinaba lo amoroso que era con ella, si, definitivamente no habría nada que debiera temer.

"Disculpa Jin y ese hombre tan lindo, ¿quién es?" - le preguntó una chica al príncipe del reino oriental, quien estaba en una de las grandes mesas elegantes con toda su familia y la de su prometida.

"Oh, ese es Hugo, el rey de Enchancia y su esposa la reina Sofía" - le respondió el chico a la señorita.

"Pero creí que el rey de Enchancia era Roland II" - cuestiono la joven, sin dejar de observar a la pareja.

"Si pero Sofía es la hija, bueno hijastra del rey Roland, seguro abras escuchado de su matrimonio con Miranda, que era una aldeana y tenía una hija" - la chica asintió y él continuó - "bueno, ella es su hija y ya que Amber se volvió la reina de Albuquerque y James el rey de Zumaria, Sofía quedo como heredera al trono y al casarse con Hugo les entregaron los títulos de rey y reina de Enchancia, tienen solo 5 meses de casados y ya Sofía está embarazada de un bebé de dos meses, no pierden el tiempo, ¿no?" - comentó divertido, mientras que la chica clavaba su vista en el peli negro con una sonrisa que evidenciaba sus intenciones.

"Ya veo, ¿me lo presentas?, digo, ¿me los presentas?" - el joven asintió y la guió hasta al pareja que ya se encontraba conversando amenamente con Amber y Axel, Sabrina, estaba en el palacio de Albuquerque al cuidado de su mucama, puesto a que se estaba recuperando de una pequeña gripe y era mejor que descansara.

"¡Sofia, Hugo!" - les llamo y saludó el príncipe de la nación oriental junto con la joven - "chicos, les presento a Lady Debora, es la prima de Aisha, le conté sobre ustedes y quería conocerles"

"Hola, sus majestades" - les saludó con una reverencia – "es un placer conocerlos, con que usted es el famoso Hugo, el primer príncipe en practicar baile sobre hielo, es increíble y muy lindo además"

Hugo le dio las gracias por sus halagos y le presento a Sofia y se podía notar el orgullo y el amor en su voz y sus ojos, sin embargo a Sofía no le agradaba esta mujer, algo le decía que estaba buscando a su esposo, los felicito por su embarazo y los dejo continuar con la fiesta pero seguro que esto no acabaría aquí.

Al final, Kahlid y Ruby se fueron a su luna de miel y la fiesta terminó. Sofia y Hugo regresaron al palacio y se fueron a su habitación, Sofía comenzó a cambiarse pero llego su esposo, abrazándole por detrás, colocando con sus manos en sus caderas y le besaba el cuello.

"Hugo" - le dijo feliz de sentir sus besos en su piel.

"Te dije que quería llegar a casa rápido" - le susurró en el odio con aquella sonrisa traviesa tan suya, mientras volvía a su tarea.

"Hugo, te amo, te adoro" - le dijo volteándose para besarlo y rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

"Y yo a ti, mi hermosa reina" - murmuró con dulzura y remarcada pasión entre sus labios, mientras ella le quitaba la corbata y comenzaba a desabrochar su chaleco y después su camisa, al mismo tiempo que él le quitaba la liga del cabello, liberando los rizos castaños por completo y la recostaba sobre la cama, aquella que compartían cada noche desde que se casaron, para disfrutar del amor profundo que sentían el uno por él otro.


End file.
